User blog:Dana412/Some of the coolest treasure maps
OK. If you have spent too many hours in Grotto Exploring, you might have heard about MKS/LMS/GS only floors. Well, these are even weird than the "Empty Floor" grottoes, and most of them are Rank 221. Metal King Slime Floor maps: Ruby Path of Doom, Lv87 15/16 (Masayuki Map), Sapphire Nest of Joy, lv55 15/16, Silver Nest of Doubt, lv55 9/14, Silver Marsh of Bane, lv58 11/12, Emerald World of Woe, lv64 8/17, Diamond World of Regret lv65 12/13, Emerald Abyss of Glee lv69 11/17, Bronze Crypt of Hurt lv77 9/13, Silver World of Dread lv79 9/16, Gold Abyss of Hurt lv79 14/15, Steel World of Dread lv79 16/17, Bronze Abyss of Dread lv 80 13/16, Bronze Nest of Hurt lv82 10/17, Emerald Path of Fear lv 84 11/14, Bronze Crypt of Dread lv84 9/15, Steel World of Evil lv94 15/17 Liquid Metal Slime Floor maps: Steel Lair of Regret Lv40, Copper Ruins of Joy lv42, Platinum Mine of Dolour lv43, Copper Ruins of Joy lv45, Silver Crypt of Dolour lv46, Steel Ruins of Bane lv49, Steel Lair of Regret lv49, Bronze Lair of Regret lv50, Gold Ruins of Doubt lv50, Bronze World of Fear lv52, Bronze Path of Regret lv53, Steel Lair of Dolour lv55, Platinum Crypt of Fear lv58, Silver Ruins of Dolour lv58, Bronze Ruins of Hurt lv59, Copper Ruins of Dolour 60, Gold Maze of Bane lv62,'' Platinum Path of Bane lv62, Steel Path of Bane lv63, Bronze ??? of Gloom lv63, Silver Lair of Bane lv64, Steel Ruins of Regret lv64, Bronze World of Hurt lv66, Silver Lair of Ruin lv67, Steel Path of Bane lv69, Silver Maze of Dolour lv69, Steel World of Hurt lv70, Silver Lair of Hurt lv71, Copper Ruins of Dread lv72, Gold Path of Hurt lv73, Bronze Ruins of Hurt lv75, Gold Maze of Hurt lv77, Silver Maze of Fear lv78 '''Gem Slime Floor Maps' Emerald Crypt of Bliss lv57, Platinum World of Glee lv64, Silver Crypt of Dread lv69, Diamond Glacier of Bane lv72, Emerald Ruins of Gloom 72, Diamond World of Bliss lv74, Sapphire Maze of Dolour lv74, Diamond Glacier of Hurt lv75, Steel Crypt of Ruin lv79, Silver Ruins of Dolour lv80, Emerald Snowhall of Hurt lv81, Emerald Maze of Gloom lv81, Platinum Ruins of Dread lv83, Diamond Path of Dread lv86, Diamond Crypt of Gloom lv86, Ruby World of Evil lv89 And, BTW... '''Highest number of S-Rank Chests: '''Sapphire Maze of Glee lvl. 69, with 9 S-Rank Chests (if you own this map you might be the luckiest DQIX player ever). Also, 5 A-Rank Chests and Shogum as the final boss... So it's pretty good for chest farming. '''Highest number of A-Rank Chests: '''Sapphire Nest of Bliss lvl. 65, with 13 A-Rank Chests (if you want every Metal Slime gear, try to get this map). Also, 2 S-Rank Chests and Nemean as the final boss... Another good for chest farming. One of the best Chest Farming maps is called "Emerald World of Gloom lvl. 86", also know as Kawasaki Locker, which contains 4 S-Rank Chests and 6 A-Rank Chests. It was fastly developed via Tag Mode in Japan, along with the Masayuki Locker. I haven't got the Sapphire Maze of Glee lvl. 69, but I've got another good map for chest farming. It's called Emerald Ruins of Dread lvl. 88. It contains 4 S-Rank Chests and another 4 A-Rank Chests, Platinum King Jewels on the last floor and Tyrannosaurus Wrecks as the final boss. Here finishes my Treasure Map guide. And remember, if you own one of that LMS/MKS floor maps, stop training in the Bowhole or in the Slime Hill. That floor is the best place for training. And if you own one of that GS floor maps, stop killing Gold Golems: start getting fast money. Good Grotto Hunting for everyone! PS: I own the Gold Maze of Bane lvl. 62. What to say, it's a fine map, but LMS sometimes come with Darkonium Slimes, Octagoons and Sick Trigertaurs... Category:Blog posts